1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile communication technology, and particularly to a system and a mobile phone for determining a using state of one or more other mobile phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile phones have four using states, namely a free state, a busy state, a power off state, and an out of service state. The free state of the mobile phone represents when the mobile phone is powered on but is not being used in a call. The busy state represents when the mobile phone is powered on and is being used in a call. The power off state represents when the mobile phone is powered off. The out of service state represents when the mobile phone is powered on but is not able to be used in a call at all, such as when the mobile phone can not communicate with a base station (BS) because the mobile phone is in an enclosed place.
When a caller makes a call to a mobile phone and the mobile phone is in the busy state, the power off state or the out of service state, the caller may simply have wasted his/her time. What is needed is a means to overcome these problems.